Despertar (RoseBird)
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Un pequeño RoseBird fluffy que se me ocurrió mientras platicaba por whatts, corto y lindo, la clase de historia que se me da mejor jajajaja espero lo disfruten.


Despertar

.

.

.

De entre una neblina pesada, como de un cielo sin estrellas Raven va moviendose de a poco, lo primero que nota es el sonido de dos niñas corriendo y gritando abajo en la sala, lo siguiente es el aroma a rosas de una cobija con la que esta tapada.

-haggg es domingo -murmura de mala gana abriendo los ojos - ¡bajen la voz! -grita en tanto patea el piso, de respuesta un "shhhhhh" luego pequeñas pisadas que suben las escaleras hasta llegar frente la puerta de la habitación

-tengo hambre -comenta una voz chillona

-yo también ¿que van a cocinar? -vuelve a gritar la pelinegra tronando el cuello

-tu eres la mamá tu cocinas -le responde una de las niñas

-ese no es mi trabajo -murmura rascándose la espalda

-mami tengo un problema -dice la mas pequeña de las niñas

-aja… -bufa sin tomarle importancia en tanto se va levantando y acomodando la sudadera gris que lleva puesta

-y me duele -chilla tocando la madera frente a ella

\- ¿que paso? -en un parpadeo Raven abrió la puerta para encontrar a una ojiplateada a nada del llanto y su hermana mayor tomándole de la mano

-mi diente -abre la boca para mostrar el colmillo derecho que ha comenzado a balancearse

-ha era eso -suspiro -ya iba siendo hora de que comenzaran a caerte los dientes ¿que edad tienes? -pregunta mas para ella que para las pequeñas a las cuales deja en la puerta y regresa hacia la cama dispuesta a volver a dormir otra media hora en su día libre – creo que son 8…

-tiene 7 -le contradice la rubia quien se mete a la habitación con su hermanita aun de la mano -y Ruby necesita que le quietes el dolor

-¿entonces eres tu la que tiene 8? -pregunta señalando a su hija

-¡yo tengo 9! -pequeñas llamas salen de su dorada cabellera y sus ojos de un suave lila pasan a un intenso rojo

-jajajaja lo se lo se – se acuesta en su mullida cama -eres una niña grande -claro que sabe las edades de sus hijas, simplemente le gusta molestar a la mayor para que libere su aura

-mami… -la pequeña Ruby se recuesta en el abdomen de la mujer con los ojos plateados a nada de anegarse de lagrimas

-hmmmmm -gruñe cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrando fuerte los ojos

-maaaaaaa -berrea la mayor lanzándose en la cama

-ven aquí -en un movimiento toma a la rubia entre sus brazos y comienza a frotar su nudillo en el cuero cabelludo

-nooo no, mi cabello no -grita en tanto forcejea

-jajajajaja – Ruby sale volando al extremo contrario de la cama

-no me van a dejar dormir entonces aténganse a las consecuencias -a la mas pequeña le toma por los pies y comienza a balancearla de cabeza

.

.

.

.

A los 20 minutos de haberse despertado Raven Branwen baja las escaleras seguida por dos pequeñas quienes corren por tomar la silla derecha del comedor, la que según ellas es la mas cómoda de todas. En tanto la mujer bosteza y pone la tetera a funcionar al tiempo que mira a las niñas pelear por la silla

-si te descuidas Yang, el pequeño rábano pronto te ganara la silla -dice con una risa

-eso jamas pasara -la rubia ya se encuentra sentada en tanto Ruby le da pequeños empujones con la cara vuelta un berrinche

-¿tu que crees Ruby? -le pregunta buscando unas tazas en uno de los anaqueles

-cuando crezca seré mas grande y mas fuerte que tu -chilla aun en su cruzada por empujar a su hermana

-ni en mi años -le saca la lengua

-haaaaaaaa -un tanto resignada toma la silla a lado de la de su hermana y espera a que su madre les coloque sus tazas y en ellas agua caliente de la tetera -Mami mi diente -le vuelve a señalar el colmillo flojo

-ha eso -miro hacia una esquina de la cocina de la cual tomo una fruta la cual coloca en frente a la ojiplata -muerde la fuerte -ordena en tanto ella también se sirve agua caliente en su taza para sentarse frente a las niñas

-no quiero morder la manzana -inflo las mejillas

-podemos atar el diente al pomo de la puerta y cerrarla rápido -comenta la mujer, de hecho así fue como le saco una de las muelas a Yang

-eso tampoco me gusta -menea la cabeza mientras toma el café en polvo y el azúcar de la mesa para mezclarnos en el agua caliente de su taza -mucha sangre -aun recuerda el hilo de sangre escurrir por la boca de su hermana

-no tienes muchas opciones -Raven coloca unas hiervas en una bola de metal la cual sumerge en su agua hirviendo -puedes esperar a que tu otro diente lo empuje pero si esperas demasiado te saldrá chueco el diente permanente

-o cuando comas se caerá y si no te das cuenta te lo tragaras -algo que también le paso a Yang

-no y no -inflo sus mejillas -el café esta muy caliente

-se toma caliente -le da un sorbo a su té

-mamá no me da el agua tan caliente -chilla dando de vueltas a una cucharita en el café

-ella las consciente demasiado -suspira, si son unas melindrosas es completamente culpa de ella

-¡mamá! -chilla a todo pulmón Ruby provocando que las otras hagan una cara de desagrado

-¡Ruby! -azota una mano levantándose y los ojos rojos se clavan en la pequeña quien ha vuelto a inflar las mejillas en un berrinche

-pero que drama -desde la puerta principal se escucha la voz de una mujer quien rápidamente se encuentra en la entrada de la cocina con las manos ocupadas por largas bolsas de papel llenas de comida -¿que sucede aquí? -trata de retirar de su cabeza la capucha blanca de su capa pero sin sus manos es un tanto difícil

-Ruby y Mami pelean -comenta Yang dando un sorbo a su café

-que raro -comenta la pelirroja mirando a su mujer, por lo general quienes discutían era Raven con Yang pero la pequeña Ruby era un terrón de azúcar que siempre lograba endulzar al arisco cuervo

-me duele el diente y Mami no ayuda -las lagrimas comienzan a correr junto con la pequeña que se lanza en un abrazo apretado hacia su madre

-Raven… -la ojiplata mayor le extiende las compras en tanto la pelinegra se levanta de su lugar para tomar las bolsas y liberar los brazos de la otra -¿que le paso a tu diente rabanito? -la carga para mirar con mayor detalle la boca que la pequeña acaba de abrir - ¡Ruby ya estas mudando de dientes! -sonríe alegre

-duele y no quiero que me amarren a la puerta -comienza con zozobra a hablar -ni morder la manzana ni tragarme mi diente

-pero rabanito ¿por que te tragarías tu diente? -le pregunta la ojiplateada mayor recogiendo las lagrimas de las mejillas rojas de su pequeña

-el mango de ahí le dijo que se lo podía tragar -dice sacando la comida de las bolsas

-Mami sugirió lo de la puerta -le señala Yang aun en su silla

-¡Ruby que es lo de ahí! -dice sorprendida Summer señalando al techo

-¿que? -pregunta la niña aun con la boca abierta, lo que aprovecha su madre quien con súper rapidez toma entre sus dedos el pequeño colmillo y lo jala para sacarlo -¡Mamá! -da un brinco

-jejejejeje -me muestra el pequeño diente que lleva entre los dedos -¿aun duele?

-no -dice aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-entonces ve al baño y enjuagate la boca, cuando regreses haremos galletas para celebrar tu primer diente caído

-¡galletas! -canturrean las dos niñas, Summer baja a la pequeña y esta se va corriendo al baño olvidando por completo el pequeño dolor que pudiera tener por la promesa de las galletas

-pudiste despertarme para que yo fuera por las compras -le dice la ojirubi a la mujer que comienza a quitarse su capa -habría ido mas rápido -primero en su forma de cuervo volando hasta la periferia del pueblo y luego usando su semblanza para crear un portal justo en la casa

-llegaste tan cansada del trabajo ayer y hoy estabas tan dormida que ni cuenta te diste que me levante -se acerca para ayudar a acomodar los vibres -no quise molestarte

-lo hubieras hecho -le dice mirándole a los ojos -de todos modos no pude dormir mucho tiempo después de que te fueras

-déjame adivinar -volteo a mirar a la rubia que sigue tomando su café y golpeando las tazas con las cucharas al ritmo de una melodía que solo ella conoce -dos pequeños despertadores tocaron a tu puerta

-era una mini estampida en la sala -gruño tomando las latas de atún y llevándolas a lo mas alto de un anaquel

-jajajajajaja -Raven se detiene al escuchar la suave risa y no puede evitar comenzar a reír ella también

-cosas de niños -murmura mientras mira a la ojiplateada ir como bailando en la cocina en tanto recoge la azucar, la harina, los huevos, la mantequilla y las chispas de chocolate

-mamá mami miren miren -cual remolino la pequeña Ruby llega enseñando el hueco que dejo su diente y por donde se asoma el nuevo

-¡wow! -levanta los brazos Summer

-que bien -musita la pelinegra alborotando la melena de su hija -pronto se caerán todos los demás

-¿podre lanzar agua a chorros de entre los dientes como Yang? -pregunta animada

-trata de no hacerlo -le pide Summer en tanto Raven se pone a reír

-galletas, galletas -exige una pequeña rubia

-Ruby siéntate con tu hermana para que me ayuden a batir la masa

-¡si! -se va dando de brinquiños hasta subir a su silla

Raven se va aun extremo de la cocina para mirar la dinámica de su pareja y de las niñas, las ve batir con sus pequeñas manitas, Summer con un rodillo dar de golpecitos a la masa café claro, se queda mirándolas hasta que la ojiplata se da cuenta y se acerca

-¿quieres ayudar? -pregunta dando de vueltas el rodillo que lleva en la mano

-quizá -con su mano izquierda toma la cadera de la mujer para acercarla a la suya en tanto con el pulgar derecho limpia una mancha de harina que tenia en la mejilla

-… Raven… -sus ojos se conectan y va colocando los brazos por los hombros de la otra jugando con la cabellera negra

-Summer…

Justo cuando le va dar un beso la espesa neblina regresa, un sentimiento de angustia le invade, le comprime el pecho y aun cuando intenta gritar se ha quedado sin aire, en el vació donde esta dando vueltas simplemente no hay quien le escuche.

-jefa…. Jefa

-AAAAAAH -Raven da un salto y toma por el cuello al primero que tiene enfrente

-jeee ffaaaa -dice tomando la mano que le comprime la garganta

-¿donde?…. -comienza a mirar al rededor, una habitación llena de tapetes rojos y poco a poco su memoria vuelve

-fue un mal sueño -otro hombre se le acerca, uno rubio y mal oliente que hace un intento de sonrisa mostrando que le hacen falta varios dientes -ya esta despierta jefa

-lo estoy… -dice con pesar soltando al hombre quien pesadamente cae al suelo comenzando a toser

-esta todo preparado -le comenta el rubio conservando su distancia

-¿para? -pregunta buscando su mascara a lado del fu ton donde había estado durmiendo

-para el funeral de Vernal -dice de forma seria y llevando los ojos al suelo

-oh… -duda por un momento en colocarse la mascara en tanto desfilan por su mente los recuerdos de todo lo que vivió apenas hace dos días en Haven

-solo falta usted -el hombre que estaba tosiendo se vuelve a parar sacudiendo sus pantalones rotos

-regresen a sus posiciones, en un momento salgo -a la orden dan una reverencia y salen de la tienda dejando el lugar

Cuando se siente completamente sola camina hacia un ropero, abre la primer puerta y tocando una esquina presiona un botón el cual acciona una trampilla revelando un cajón secreto, de el saca una foto donde esta ella de joven y a su lado abrazándole su compañera de equipo en aquellos años donde la vida aun tenia color.

-solo un sueño… fue solo un sueño… -regresa la foto a su escondite, toma su espada y la ciñe a su cadera lista para seguir… su pesadilla en vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Algo tienen Summer y Raven que te permite crear drama y dolor con sus historias jajajaja no lo se… son fáciles para la lagrima.

Pienso que la relación de Yang/Ruby como hermanas es mas proteccionista que competitiva, en la serie se ve como Yang molesta con abrazos y cariñitos a Ruby lo cual creo es mas por la educación de Tai. Imagine que en este cuento al ser educadas por Raven ella impulso el instinto de competencia de las niñas quizá de manera inconsciente, un rasgo de educación que ella tuvo al crecer en la tribu donde ella y Crow tenían que competir hasta por la comida.

Rábano y mango son apodos que me dan risa, cariñitos y a la vez no, algo que totalmente haría Raven jajajaja y se quedarían tan arraigados que Summer también los usara para llamar a las niñas.

Esta idea surgió en un chat de RWBY y simplemente no pude evitar escribir esta pequeña historia que responde a mi duda ¿como seria Raven de madre? Imagino que seria una mujer estricta y ruda pero igual cariñosa y protectora, de Summer sabemos que era una súper mamá por los comentarios de las chicas pero me gusta pensar que ellas criando las habrían hecho un gran trabajo ya saben una familia algo excéntrica pero feliz.


End file.
